


Lewd Times with Milotic

by commendablecervid



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commendablecervid/pseuds/commendablecervid





	Lewd Times with Milotic

The skin of a single person takes up about two square meters, a fact which becomes far more impressive when one considers its capacity for sensation. When it comes to pain, it is fortunate that this capacity is rarely fully explored. But the potential for neutral and even pleasant feelings is also often neglected, which I think is at least a little bit tragic.

I bring up this idea because at no point in my life did it seem more immediate than when I had six feet of milotic coiled around my bare legs and torso. The scales on the creature's upper body were so fine that even up close they were more easily felt than seen--like a thousand slick little folds. When milotic slowly wound her way around me, gripping just tightly enough to keep our bodies in contact, the sensation was as gentle as it was stimulating. I felt aware of my body in a way that was rare for me.

When I wrapped my arms around my aquatic companion, just below her head, she squeezed me in return. Her body was thick and firm; it was a bit like hugging a tree. I had at least some sense of her strength, and it occurred to me that even with half of her length curled up she was still perfectly capable of drowning me. I imagined plummeting deeper and deeper, feeling the sea rush me by as the pressure gradually began to crush my head and chest. The thought made me happy, because it reminded me of how much I was trusting my friend.

As it happened though, the water where we were was not terribly deep. We were in a sea cave, and I was standing, mostly submerged, in one of the shallower areas. Sunlight filtered in from an opening in the middle of the ceiling, and the water gradated from fluorescent turquoise to teal as it neared the moss-covered walls at the edge of the cave. It was a lovely place, but it was also rather confined.

I tugged on one of the the long, amaranth colored fins on either side of milotic's head. It felt like a flower petal. "Why don't we get out for a bit?" I suggested. "You probably want to get some exercise in today, right?"

Milotic nodded, and uncoiled herself. I put on my goggles and mounted her, and held on to her fins tightly as she swam. She weaved through labyrinthine corridors on her way to the exit, and whenever it seemed there was no path forward she dove down to rush through underwater openings. No matter how narrow the space, milotic showed no sign of hesitation, and with the walls so close to us the sense of speed was overwhelming. I gripped milotic tightly with my legs and called upon my trust.

We broke through the surface of the water one last time and found ourselves out in the open. For a moment we rested there, looking out at the sparkling, cerulean sea and enjoying the nourishing warmth of the sunlight. Then milotic clicked her tongue as a warning before she surged forward again, even faster than before. When we went under I felt as though my skin was being stretched from the friction of the water, and though it bordered on being painful, it was a thrilling sensation. The water here was teeming with clusters of fish which dispersed like clouds in our wake, and below us, the sea floor was engulfed by vast stretches of festive, lichen-like coral. Although these sights went by quickly, I took in as much as I could, fascinated by the abundance of life in a place that was ordinarily invisible to me.

Milotic swam for a good long while, and then leaped high above the surface of the water. I was surprised when, instead of simply diving back down, milotic opened her mouth and let loose a stream of bright blue light. I felt the surrounding air chill and in less than a second, there was a thick layer of ice in front of us. Milotic landed on the ice, and I laughed giddily as we slid forward. I was reminded of sleigh-riding as a child--though this was certainly a good deal faster than that. Milotic made more ice in front of us as we went so we wouldn't run out of room, and only stopped once we had nearly come to a halt. We slowly reached the end of the platform and slid off into the water, and then milotic looked up at me. Ice particles drifted around us like sparkling snow, surrealistically beautiful.

"I love hanging out with you, milotic," I said with a smile. "You're so much fun!" I kissed her on the mouth without thinking, and she closed her eyes. As I was pulling away, she flicked out her tongue and caught me just between my lips. I gave a look of mild surprise. "Oh… That's very affectionate of you."

Milotic leaned in, so I obliged her with another kiss. This time I parted my lips a little, and let her slip her tongue into my mouth. Tentatively, she began to caress my teeth, and then pressed against them as though prodding me to open further.

"Okay, okay," I giggled. "So frisky…"

In the interest of fairness, it must be acknowledged that milotic does not have lips. Using her tongue was about the only way that she could get involved in a kiss. But her forwardness caught me off guard, and when I let her into my mouth, I could not help but feel a little excited.

Milotic's tongue was heavy and thick; I could hardly breathe through my mouth while she had it inside. I licked its underside, and it felt like the slickest thing I had ever touched--gelatinous, almost. Her saliva had a noticeably salty taste, and was slimier, more viscous than a human's. It coated my mouth and lips like mucous, and even as we parted, strands of the fluid stretched across the gap between us. I took a few deep, ragged breaths, and as I did I caught a creamy scent like sandalwood. I think it was coming from milotic's breath.

"Wow… okay…" I thought about how I should try to describe my feelings to milotic. Did she understand the concept of sexual arousal? "That was… uh… really pleasant," I said dumbly.

Milotic vocalized quietly--her voice sounded haunting, ancient, like a chorus of whales.

"I, uh, don't know what that means, dear…"

Milotic licked my cheek, and slipped her tail between my legs. Her large lower scales felt smooth like glass. She maneuvered slowly, bringing me closer to the barely-visible slit that was slightly above where her scales changed color. She looked at me expectantly with her enchanting, red-violet eyes.

"O-oh. Okay. Well, if you're alright with it…" I could hear the blood pulsing through my head as I pulled down my swimming trunks, and once I did milotic gently pressed herself against me. Supporting me.

It was not difficult to enter her, but when I did I felt her muscles contract, tightening the space. Milotic licked me again, and I giggled.

The sensation when I started thrusting was almost unbearably intense, which I owe partly to just how well-lubricated milotic was. It was what one would expect from a water pokemon, I suppose. I was grateful that we were not doing this indoors, because milotic could probably have produced quite a few stains.

Milotic continued to caress me with her tongue, pressing against my neck and shoulders like she was giving a massage. Saliva trailed down my skin in drops, and left behind that creamy, slightly vanilla scent.

"H-have mercy," I panted, as my eyes started to lose focus. "Hah…"

Before too long milotic tightly closed her eyes. I stopped moving for a moment. "Are you okay?" I asked. "It doesn't hurt, does i- Oh!"

Milotic started thrusting herself, stimulating me--and presumably herself--further. Apparently I had misinterpreted her expression.

"I didn't think you would… be so into this… Hee…"

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, but after milotic's prior insistence I hardly felt like stopping. When I came, I made a sound that I did not even know I was capable of--somewhere between a gurgle and a chirp. I felt radiant, like the sun bursting through clouds. Even after I was done cumming, I was left with an afterglow that made me smile.

Fortunately milotic seemed to understand that I was finished, and let me pull out. I wiped a spot of drool from my mouth and uncrossed my eyes. "S-sorry milotic," I sighed. "You haven't cum yet, right? I can use my hand if you want…"

Milotic nodded, and so, tentatively, I began to put my hand inside her. I don't know where I had read this, but I knew that female milotic generally achieved orgasms through internal stimulation, and as such I wanted to get at least somewhat deep inside her. With her muscles relaxed, she seemed to have no trouble accommodating me, even all the way up to my wrist.

"…I'm going to start thrusting, since you, um, seemed to like that. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable."

Milotic raised no objections, and after a little while of stimulating her, she closed her eyes again. I heard a small splash behind me, and glanced back--her tail was twitching. After a minute or so, her breathing started to quicken as well. It made me happy to see her get worked up like this; there was something oddly cute about it.

Finally, just as my arm was beginning to feel sore, milotic convulsed around my hand; it felt as though she were caressing me from the inside, trying to pull me in deeper. She vocalized loudly, at a higher pitch than usual. Once she was done cumming she relaxed, and I let her pull away on her own. She took a few deep breaths as I licked my hand, which was slick with my own cum as well as milotic's faintly sweet fluid.

"Did that feel good?" I stroked milotic's flank. "We can do it again sometime if you want. Just let me know."

Milotic sighed and then coiled herself around me, just as she had back in the sea cave. I laughed. "Awwww," I said, and gave her another kiss. "…I love you, dear. I'm glad you're my friend."

I relaxed into her, and closed my eyes as I listened to the calls of the gulls above us. For a long time, we just let ourselves drift in the sea.


End file.
